


你的字会显现吗？ Will Your Words Appear (For Me) ?

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying Cristiano, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tender Kaká
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 上帝为最特殊的话语安排了最恰当的时机。





	你的字会显现吗？ Will Your Words Appear (For Me) ?

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯少女力爆炸  
> 卡卡男友力爆炸

如果不是那天拉莫斯说起这个事，克里斯根本就从来没想到过。

这个事，就是关于灵魂伴侣的那档子事。并不是说更衣室里一帮汉子会围在一起像讨论口红色号一样美滋滋地八卦彼此的灵魂伴侣，球员们的脑子里（至少在球队里的时候）是压根不会想到这些事的。

所以，当然了，即使克里斯在和自己的队友疯狂地谈恋爱，他也从没考虑过这个。

什么？他的男朋友是谁？你尽可以猜猜看，我就提示一句，是谁整天在球场上跟他又搂又抱又摸又亲啊？年轻人，不是那么沉得住气，是吧？

至于这里面又有队副什么事儿，这就得提到那天，拉莫斯乐颠颠地在更衣室里庄严宣布：“Sese要在腰上文身啦！”

哦，真是惊天大新闻啊。然而并没有什么人理他，除了不理他怕被折腾死的卡西队长。

“你不是十四岁了，塞尔吉奥，不用特意向成年人报备这个。如果你害怕需要人陪，我可以派——”卡西利亚斯的目光在整个更衣室扫过一圈，所有人都在专注地玩手机、唠嗑和谈恋爱，“派副队长陪你去。”

“可真是谢谢你了伊卡尔，我十四岁去纹第一个的时候也没跟老爹说。”拉莫斯翻着白眼从椅子上跳了下来，然后又露出得意洋洋的表情，掀起自己T恤下摆：“来吧，看看这个！”

那就是了。哪怕提前告诉他那一眼会给他带来多久的烦恼，克里斯还是很难说自己会不会抬头，也许他就该专心致志玩着里卡多的手指头的，也许……

没有也许，克里斯转头瞥了一眼拉莫斯正在炫耀的腰侧皮肤，匆匆地扫到一些看上去像是文字的银色刺青——不像是文身常有的那种颜色，是吧？

“等等，文身根本不能文银色！你这是……灵魂伴侣？”伊卡尔压不低嗓门的大吼迅速吸引了全队的注意，很快玩手机唠嗑的各种人都聚拢过来，而谈恋爱的那一对，呃，还是在原地谈着恋爱。

“……以前我老担心文身师手抖把我的字给盖掉，都不敢文这一块……”

“哟队副你这个，床上听见的吧？”

“嘿嘿，你说呢？”

那边讨论的热火朝天，克里斯断断续续地听了几耳朵，心里痒得不行，满脑子都是拉莫斯腰上仿佛闪闪发光的银字。坐在身边的里卡多立刻察觉到男朋友在走神，翻过腕子把他的手指包进掌心，用力一握勾回他的注意力。“克里斯。”里卡多轻柔地唤他的名字，“想谈谈这个吗？”

“谈谈什么？”克里斯呆望着里卡多牵着他的手递到唇边，趁没人看到的时候亲吻着手背。

“谈谈灵魂伴侣。”

灵魂伴侣，有着流传了几千年的神话传说，经过科学证实却仍然无法彻底揭秘，世界范围内有五十多个国家在法律上承认这种关系。事实上，可以说灵魂伴侣就是恋人们所能梦想的极致爱情了，而克里斯完全想不通自己为什么能把它忘得干干净净。

每一对灵魂伴侣开始接触之后，彼此身上会逐渐出现一行黑色的文字。这行字在最初只有本人能看见，除非他的灵魂伴侣用语言将这句话唤醒，它会变成美丽的银色，作为灵魂的证明展现在所有人的目光之下。

有些人的话语会很普通，即使是正牌灵魂伴侣也可能一天会对他说好几次这句话。但在他一生所听到的无数句之中，仅有唯一的一句，能够点亮映在他皮肤上的灵魂之语。

“所以，你有‘字’吗，卡卡？”当时克里斯马上同意了“谈谈”，居然硬是忍到回家后才打开话题，显然他们都不想在俱乐部里说这个。

也许没有，回来的路上克里斯想了一路，应该没有。毕竟在这之前他们从来没有聊过灵魂伴侣相关的任何事，他是说，他们已经接触了这么些年了，谈恋爱都有好几年，如果有的话……

里卡多把他拉到沙发边坐下，伸手就扯开了衣领。克里斯瞠目结舌地眼看着他脱掉了上衣，抓起自己的手按在了左边的胸口。

“是的，我有。它就在这儿。”

掌下的触感温热富有弹性，隔着皮肉骨头也能感受到有力的心跳，一下、一下、一下，那感觉活像是，活像是他将里卡多的心脏握在了手心里。

克里斯莫名地面红耳热，他想收回手，但那块皮肤大概是有什么神奇的磁力，总之他就是失败了。天啊，这是里卡多的灵魂伴侣印记，这是——打开他灵魂的钥匙啊。

“那它是什么时候……？”

里卡多弯起眼睛，满含笑意与爱意凝视着克里斯，如同凝视着他全部的珍宝，“当然是我们刚认识的时候就有了。”

“巴葡友谊赛？我第一次当国家队队长那场？” 在这样的目光下还叫克里斯开动所剩不多的理智去回忆，可真是够为难人的。

“你是说我们的初遇？倒没有那么早，是欧冠半决赛的首回合，在老特拉福德……”

哦，哦……他想起来了。那场比赛有个美好梦幻的开局，仅仅五分钟不到他就顶进了一个头球，但是没多久就被眼前这人给扳平了。就在上半场米兰还反超了一球，也是里卡多进的，克里斯就光看他在那儿庆祝了，要说心里不气绝对是不可能的。毕竟直到现在他还是很看重胜利，更别提那时二十二岁的他了。可是中场休息往下走的时候，即使闷闷不乐地低着头，克里斯也发现了里卡多在往他这边靠，还指了下他，然后扯起球衣。克里斯当时心里直嘀咕，干嘛，这么急着换球衣吗？

等他俩近到只有几步之遥的时候，这人居然还朝他伸出手。克里斯稀里糊涂地上去拍了一掌，却被对方抓住手使劲握了一下。然后里卡多就高高兴兴地走了，克里斯目不斜视地往前走了好几步之后都还没反应过来。

“……后来我比完赛脱了球衣想去找你交换的时候，就发现自己胸前出现了‘字’。那是你，克里斯，我知道那一定就是你……”

克里斯睁大了眼睛，瞳孔紧张地收缩。他下意识地抽了抽手指，但里卡多握得很紧。天啊，他还在盯着他看呢，用那种最让人无力抵抗的眼神。克里斯心头泛上一阵莫名的委屈，鼻腔酸涩，眼眶发烫，在他自己意识到之前眼泪就源源不断掉了下来。

里卡多似乎吓了一跳，总算松了手，克里斯立刻把手缩回来。在他手忙脚乱揉着眼睛的时候，他的恋人用双手捧起了他的脸。

“为什么你在哭？”熟悉的，温柔的嗓音这样问道。

糟糕，这真是，太糟糕了。这个人根本没起到一丁点安慰的作用，克里斯能感觉到自己眼泪流得更凶了。“卡卡……”他小小声地叫着恋人的名字，“那里……写着什么？”

他不知道这是不是在破坏什么规矩，询问别人的灵魂伴侣印记，听起来就犯了大忌讳了。诚然有人会公布自己“字”的内容任人谈论，而那听起来就是在哗众取宠。如果可以，克里斯也希望他能在一无所知的时候对里卡多把那句话说出来，就像他们在球场上一次心有灵犀的默契配合，美妙无比。可是他对此毫无自信……

里卡多靠近他，亲吻他湿漉漉的睫毛和眼睛，亲吻他的泪水。他还没搞清楚这些泪水从何而来，但决定先安抚好他的恋人。当他听到问题的时候基本没有任何犹豫，毫不迟疑地开口道：“我的名字。”

克里斯透过眼泪懵懵地看着他：“卡卡？”

“是的，就是这个。”天啊，克里斯真的希望他不要再微笑了，不要再让他的心跳得像十五岁要去做心脏手术时那样，“亲爱的，再说一遍。”

“卡卡、卡卡……”克里斯念着他的名字，一遍又一遍。但是被泪水模糊的视线还是告诉他，即使他呼唤了几百次，其中也没有一次点亮了里卡多胸口的字迹。

里卡多没有问，克里斯猜他大概知道了什么，又或者这只是因为他是里卡多·雷特所以他不会问。而这种善解人意像一把糖做的刀，总是让克里斯感到甜蜜又绝望。

在那次没头没尾的谈话之后，克里斯完全没办法停止思考，关于灵魂伴侣的一切。每当他脱下衣物时，总能感觉到皮肤的刺痛，如同一句难忍的嘲讽。他会在洗浴时长时间地研究自己的身体，观察每一寸皮肤，生怕漏过任何可疑的黑色。

然而他一无所获。也没有人能帮他，因为那是保留给自己的灵魂密码，在被特定的人解开前，本就不该让任何人看到。

真正的答案已经如此明显：里卡多的那句“卡卡”，并不是留给克里斯的。也许是那场比赛上遇见的其他人，或者那段时间出现在他身边的某个谁。无论是谁，那不是克里斯。

而比起“他不拥有那句话”这个事实更让克里斯觉得痛苦的，恐怕就是里卡多坚定地相信着“他们一定是灵魂伴侣”这件事了吧。这一切的一切都是把克里斯的灵魂放在火上烤，每一分每一秒都是煎熬。如果有一天，要克里斯眼睁睁看着里卡多的“字”为另一个人显现？那倒不如杀了他呢！又如果有一天，克里斯身上将要出现属于另一个人而不是里卡多的话语，光是想想就够让他恶心的了，他宁愿把那块皮肤剜去……

里卡多发现，克里斯越来越多地叫他的名字。不是说他之前叫的还不够多，就只是，现在他会抓住任何机会做这件事。他所期盼的，里卡多对此心知肚明，事实上那也是他最期盼的。

原本他并不觉得有这么急，上帝已经安排好了，那一句最特殊的呼唤会在最恰当的时候到来，对此他深信不疑。但克里斯在这件事上显得很焦虑，有的时候里卡多能明显感觉到恋人烦闷的情绪。他想不明白为什么克里斯仍然对他们的灵魂伴侣关系如此悲观，无论“字”有没有显现， **爱和心不会骗人** ，尤其是它们的主人。

他尽力用陪伴和表白向恋人传达心意，然而他没有那么多时间了。

里卡多即将要离开皇马，离开西班牙。做下决定后他们就谈过，不会现在分手，不管未来如何，都会好好保护这段关系。

“直到无法继续的那一刻。”克里斯说。

里卡多叹息，像他最喜欢做的那样捧着克里斯的脸落下一个个亲吻：“不会有那一刻。”

克里斯没有回答。

里卡多要走的那一天，他们站在机场的VIP通道里告别。克里斯非常努力地企图控制住自己的泪腺，暂时只是红了眼眶。他把能想到的所有话都说完了，每一句里卡多都认真仔细地答应他。

最后的最后，他抓着对方的衣角，轻轻地把最想问最不敢问的那一句问出口：“你的‘字’会显现吗？”

为了谁？

有一只手轻柔地掰开他紧扣的指尖，把他的手指握进掌心。

“当然会，克里斯，我的克里斯， **只为你** 。”

那一瞬间，克里斯感到后背肩胛骨正中间仿佛被一道闪电击中，酥麻的电火花窜过整条脊柱。他睁大眼，里卡多担忧的神情在眼里模糊不清。

“ **卡卡** ！”他的声音在颤抖，他想那是因为他的灵魂也在为此颤抖。

里卡多下意识捂住了胸口，是啊，他一定也感觉到了。那句话真的是属于克里斯的，它终于被点亮了。如果不是在公共场合，克里斯非得扯开里卡多的衣服好好看看那个名字不可。

这个时刻来得太糟了，这个时刻来得太好了。里卡多总是对的，克里斯必须承认，上帝为最特殊的话语安排了最恰当的时机。

 

* * *

 

【彩蛋】

1

“我明明有在镜子里看过后背……”

“傻瓜，镜子照不出来的啊。”

 

2

里卡多最喜欢的姿势是后入。

克里斯最喜欢的姿势是……除了后入以外的所有面对面的姿势。


End file.
